


Insomniacs anonymous

by HawkEyeDown



Series: No magic required [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, another fluff thing, ha ha, only this time its with a sleep trouble ender mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyeDown/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mages can be the worst when it comes to insomnia. Sometimes even more than the scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniacs anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure I'm happy since I ended it kind of abruptly, making it seem rushed. Once more, it's not beta'd and I didn't check it over before posting it, so if you see any errors, let me know!

Was it the day, or was it the night? He didn’t know but if he had to guess it was more than likely night. All he knew was the whirl of heavy machinery that penetrated the silence of the halls like drumbeats wasn’t putting his nerves at ease. Honestly, he didn’t know why he was walking down the damn halls to begin with. He could be in his bed right now, using the walking pillow of a scientist as a full body pillow. Instead he was slightly shivering, fighting against his drooping eyelids and heading deeper into the castle. Damn his insomniac tendencies and damn Duncan for keeping the heat on for only the main rooms that didn’t hold highly dangerous, complex machinery.  
Rythian sighed and hugged himself. He was restless for some reason he couldn’t place and he had half a mind to turn around and go back to sleep, seeing as tonight was a rare occurrence where Duncan actually had his eyes closed for once, but no – that wasn’t happening. Sighing, the mage pressed forward until he hit one of the generator rooms. The consistent faint hum in the air should have been more annoying than he would of thought but after living with them for a year, he could see how the white noise could be thought as soothing.

‘Kim’s right, I’m getting soft’ Rythian shook his head at the thought.

Yawning, Rythian sat down and fiddled with the notes on papers scattered all over one of Duncan’s work table, rolling his eyes at the mess and setting out to stack them up in neat little piles. One small detail about Duncan, he found out, was that his organizational skills needed a little bit of work. The first week of Rythian moving in he practically forced the scientist to buy a few shelves to hold tools he had just previously left scattered about. It was multiple accidents waiting to happen. Now, Duncan knew where each tool was when ever he needed it. The small victory made Rythian a lot happier then it probably should have.  
There were a lot of other similar compromises like that the first month of adjusting. Some caused a few disputes, but they eventually found ways to work with it. That didn’t include the fact that Duncan’s lab lacked any sort of magical enhancements. The amount of headaches and migraines Rythian got because of magic withdrawal were hell until he put up a few crystals around the rooms and hallways. None were allowed in some rooms but that was fine, Duncan didn’t like him in those areas anyways - something about magic mixing with static electricity and causing city-leveling explosions. It made him wonder why he even had something so powerful just rooms away from their beds in the first place.

When Rythian finished stacking the papers he didn’t get up from the overly large swivel chair. Instead, he chooses to trace the signs of wear and damage that littered its surface. The plastic arms alone held all the matter of scratches and scorch marks all over them. He could only guess the amount of successes and failures it had seen in its owner’s lifetime. When he leaned back, Rythian could feel the indents from countless hours sat in it. His body was much too thin and just a bit too tall to fit into the indention perfectly. He sighed and curled up into the chair, eyes soaking up the little details and compared them to Duncan himself until he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer. He ended up passing out still curled into a tiny ball.

In the morning, Duncan found himself alone and groaned. He left the room to look for the pain in the neck he called a boyfriend, only to find him curled in on himself and rather too cold to the touch, colder than Duncan was happy with. With a huff Rythian was lifted out of the chair and carried back to the bedroom, not making as much as a sound of annoyance during the transaction.  
Once Rythian was settled back in the man immediately hugged a pillow close like it was a teddy bear, Duncan snickered at the cute display and grabbed for his phone on the bedside table. He snapped a few pictures, sending tem to every contact in his list and threw it his phone away somewhere. Even someone like Rythian needed a lazy day didn’t he? Of course he did. Duncan leant over to nuzzle into Rythian’s hair affectionately, getting nothing but a sleepy hum in response.

“You are _so_ not going to like me for letting you sleep in.” Duncan giggled out. Even if Rythian didn’t get enough rest he was an early riser by nature, always a bit grumpy when he slept in even by a few minutes. Oh well, he couldn’t complain if he was sleeping, so Duncan fixed the pillows so they surrounded the mage and left the room still smiling. 

He might as well get some work done before the eventually waking of the beast.


End file.
